The Princess and The Pokemon Trainer
by Mishakal
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to "Catch You Today...". It happens a few weeks later. Ash is upset because of some dreams he's been having, but he's not prepared for the kind of living nightmare that's going to catch up with him...
1. Dream a Little Nightmare

**The Princess and the Pokemon Trainer**   
By Mishakal 

A/N: Well, I've done it again. *sigh* I told myself I _wouldn't_ write a sequel! *hits head against the wall* Remind me never to read my own reviews! Aaahhh, actually don't, I love it when people give me good comments! *hugs everyone who reviewed her last story* You guys are the best! *sniffle* Anyway, I'm sure you'll all be very disappointed with this story, because I've stolen various plotlines and clumped them together into this. It's not very original. *sigh* Well, what can I say? I used up all my creativity to write "Catch You Today, Kiss You Tomorrow". Well, enjoy the story, 'cause I've babbled enough! 

  


**Part 1: Dream a Little Nightmare**  


Ash looked down at his fancy clothes. _Why the heck am I wearing these...?_ He started as someone suddenly knocked on his door. "Who is it?" 

"Misty. Can I come in?" 

Oh. Of course. He'd been expecting Misty. _I have?_ "The door's open. Go ahead." He flopped back onto the bed. 

The door opened, and Misty stood there in her fancy dress with her fancy, braided hairdo and overly-blue eyes. "Here I am," she announced. "So we're both ready." 

"Huh? Ready for wha...uhhh..." Misty pounced, pinning him down. "Hey, what's going on?" 

She smiled and ignored the question, leaning down to press her lips to... 

* * *

"GAH!" Ash sat up, clutching his covers frantically. "NO!" He shoved the covers away and stumbled out of bed. "Not again! Stupid dreams!" He yanked at his hair with both hands. "Go away! Go away!" 

Pikachuu, startled awake, stared at him in alarm. "Pikapi?" 

Ash began repeatedly banging his head against the wall. "Get... out... of... my... head... right... NOW!" 

"Ash!" Brock flung open the door and grabbed his smaller friend. "How many times are you going to do this?" he demanded, irritated. "What the matter with you, anyway?" 

"Uhhh... bad dreams," Ash answered quickly. He wasn't about to admitt what the dreams were about, after all. "Never mind." 

"That's what you say _every_ night." Brock frowned. "Can't you have bad dreams without waking up everyone who's staying here?" 

"They're really bad," Ash said lamely. 

"Well, they must be if they make you smash your head into a wall on purpose." Brock studied his face. "Maybe we should wake up Misty and see if she has any kind of sleep-tape..." 

"NO! Gah... I mean, let's leave Misty out of this, OK?" Ash grinned weakly. "I can handle my own problems. Yeah, that's it. I can handle it. Heh heh." 

Brock looked at him strangely. "Uh... OK..." 

Ash started to push him out the door. "See? It's all OK. No need to worry; I'll be fine." He slammed the door in Brock's face and leaned against it, sighing with relief. 

"Boy, that was a close one," Ash remarked, to Pikachuu, sliding down to a seat on the floor. He frowned. "This is all Misty's fault! If she hadn't caught me in that dumb race, I wouldn't be having nightmares every night!" 

"Pika?" Pikachuu cocked its head. 

"That's right," Ash answered. "Nightmares. Ever since that night, I've been having dreams where Misty kisses me." He shivered in reaction. 

"Chuu? Pika pika?" 

What do you mean? Of course they're nightmares!" Ash scowled. "What else would you call them?" 

"Pi pika chuu!" 

"'Wishful thinking'? What does _that_ mean?" 

Pikachuu sighed. "Pikapi pikaaa." 

"'Frustrating'. That's what _everyone_ says!" Ash gave up and crawled back into bed. "I wish someone would tell me what exactly was going on. It's like everyone knows a secret and I'm the only one they can't tell!" 

"Chuu pika pi?" 

"No, I won't wake you up again," Ash promised. "I never get nightmares twice in one night." He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Neither of them spoke again, and eventually sleep overtook them. 

* * *

_"Where are you?" _

"I'm not sure. I can't see you!" 

"We've been apart for so long... how much longer must we be held like this?" 

"I don't know... oh, if anyone can help us... please..." 

He hands pressed against what seemed to be a wall of iron between them. "You are so very far away. I need to be with you. I can't bear this separation." 

"Soon, love. Very soon. I feel it." 

"Grant us that much, please... please..." 

* * *

"Please..." 

Misty's eyes opened slowly, and fixed on a blurry forested picture. _Right. We're traveling._ She rubbed her eyes, wriggling a little to sit up in her sleeping bag, and yawned. Then she blinked. _Wait a minute... It's the middle of the night! What woke me up?_

"...help us..." someone mumbled, off to her left. "...no..." 

Misty turned her head and saw Ash toss restlessly in his sleep. "Don't leave..." he moaned. "...can't hear you... can't see you... please... no..." His arms splayed wildly. 

_That doesn't sound like Ash._ Misty crawled out of her sleeping bag and crept over to her friend. "Ash?" She shook his shoulder, then snatched her hand back. _He's burning!_ She tried again. "Ash, wake up! Ash?" 

"...can't move... can't get to you..." Ash tossed his head. His face was flushed. Beside him, Misty saw Pikachuu shudder awake. 

"Pikapi?" it asked sleepily. 

"Something's wrong," Misty told it, shaking Ash's shoulder. "I can't wake him up! And he's saying weird things... I think he's sick or something!" 

"Pika? Pikapi!" Pikachuu joined her in a short while, trying to shake Ash awake. It clenched itself, and electrical charges started to form around it. "Pi..ka..." 

"No!" Misty held up her hand. "Don't shock him! If he's really sick, you might hurt him!" She looked worriedly down at Ash's face. 

"Kachuu?" It tilted its head and flipped an ear. 

"That's right." Misty looked up. "We need to wait until we get him to a doctor. They'll tell us what to do." 

"Kaa." Pikachuu looked at Ash's face. 

"I know." Misty followed its gaze. "Ash," she tried again. "Come on. Please wake up. Please, Ash!" 

* * *

"Please, Ash!" 

Ash struggled, but he couldn't get free. Something held him back, kept him down. 

_"Hey! Stop!" _

"You can't imagine what it's like." 

"What what's like?" He spun around. "Who's there?" 

"I've been apart from her for so long." 

"What do you mean 'her'? And where are you?" Ash looked around, glaring at the empty air. "Come on out!" 

"You're going to help me." 

"Help you what? I don't understand!" 

"She and I will be together -- at any cost." 

Ash tossed and mumbled, unaware that he was repeating chunks of what he was hearing. He felt... detatched. 

"Ash, what is it? Please wake up!" 

_"Hey, that's Misty!" Ash looked up. "Where is she?" _

"You're asleep." 

"So why can't I wake up?" 

"You will." 

"What then? I thought you wanted my help!" 

"I do." 

"I don't understand!" 

"Patience." 

"You_ be patient! I want to know what's going on!" Ash felt himself being lifted. "Hey! Leggo! I'm not done talking to you!" _

"No more talking. Go back..." 

"Hey, waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiit!!!" 

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" Ash yelled, sitting bolt upright. Misty screamed and fell back. 

"Pi... ka... CHUUUUU!!!" Both of them were enveloped in a gigantic thunder shock. 

"The world is ending!" Brock yelled, shocked out of a sound sleep into a waking world full of noise. He spotted Ash and Misty, who were still recovering from thier shock. "What in the world are you two doing?" 

"I... thought... I was... waking... up," Ash managed to get out, through still-twitching lips. 

Misty recovered faster. "Well, you were muttering in your sleep! And it looked like you were sick!" 

"What!?" Ash demanded, "Do I look sick to you!?" His face was flushed and he was shaking badly. 

"Yes!" Brock and Misty said at the same time. 

"Well, I'm not! I'll show you!" Ash struggled to his feet. "All I need to do is splash some cold water on my face, and I'll be good as new. Just watch." 

He walked forward three steps, and collapsed. 

  


  


TO BE CONTINUED...

  


  


Well, what do you guys think? *scratches head* Interesting? Demented? Do I need mental help or what? *grin* Come on, do you want me to continue or not? 

REVIEW!!!!!! (please?) 

See ya next time, kids! *throws confetti* Don't ask me where I got this stuff... 

~Mishakal~ 


	2. A Possessive Illness

**The Princess and the Pokemon Trainer**   
By Mishakal 

  


A/N: Part two. Hah! It's done! Well, some of the predictable stuff starts in here. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you'll like it despite its unoriginal plotline. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *sniffle* You love me, you really love me! *notices that most people have skipped the a/n and gone right on to the story* OK, so you love my stories! Well, close enough. 

Disclaimer: If any lawyers happen to think I'm infringing on copyrites, they can have my 35 cents and my pack of jumbo nerds. But not my Pokemon videos. *hugs them protectively* Those are MINE! 

  


**Part 2: A Possessive Illness**

  


  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Brock asked uneasily. "Shouldn't we be taking Ash to a doctor?" 

"Well, you heard those people back there!" Misty waved her hand in the direction of the village they'd just passed through. "There's no hospital around for miles. I don't know about you, but I don't want to break my back carrying him around for that long! This will just have to do!" She turned to knock on the door of the cabin. 

Brock half-smiled. Misty's motives were clear. She didn't like to admitt that she actually cared about Ash, but to someone who knew her well, the flippant remark about not wanting to break her back just didn't cut it. She wanted help for Ash and she wanted it _now_ -- not after traveling, and possibly hurting him more. 

The door creaked open and a tall, auburn-haired man of about 30 peered out at them. "Are you looking for medical help?" he asked, glancing down at Ash's comatose form. 

"Yes." Misty looked hesitant. "Are... you the healer?" 

He smiled. "Let me guess: you were expecting an old crone in black clothes with 20 or so cats prowling around." Brock and Misty glanced at each other sheepishly. "Well, you're not the first. Come on in, and I'll do my best for your friend." He held the door open and allowed them to carry Ash inside. "My name is Daniel, by the way." 

Misty and Brock set Ash down carefully on a cot just inside the "office". "Can you help him?" Misty asked anxiously. 

"Hmm..." The healer examined his unconscious patient. "What exactly happened to him?" 

"I don't know." Misty wrung her hands nervously. "He was having some kind of nightmare and it woke me up. But when I tried to wake _him_, he was burning hot and wouldn't respond at all. Then he sat up and yelled really loud..." 

"...and Misty screamed," Brock added for good measure. 

"And _then_," Misty continued, glaring at Brock. "He said he was fine, but when he tried to walk he fell unconscious again. And we haven't been able to wake him since," she finished, gazing sadly at Ash. 

"Melanna..." Ash mumbled, tossing uneasily. His face scrunched up. "... no... not that... so far away..." 

Daniel looked up sharply. "How long has he been talking like that?" 

"Since he had that nightmare," Misty answered. "Does it mean something?" 

"It could." The healer grabbed a book off one of his shelves and began flipping through it. "Melanna is the name of a village princess who lived about two or three hundred years ago. She died in her early twenties." He paused, but continued flipping through the pages. "Under, er, unusual circumstances." 

Brock frowned. "Interestin story, but what does this have to do with Ash?" 

"Everything!" Daniel straightened triumphantly. "Aha! Here we are! Your friend is suffering from a very rare fever. This particular fever is so rare that only one case has been seen before -- 265 years ago." 

"So what do we do?" Misty asked. 

The healer shook his head. "Hope for the best. This particular disease, I'm afraid, has no known cures. As I mentioned before, there's only been one case recorded." 

"Yeah... so what did they do then?" Brock asked. "What happened to the guy who was sick?" 

The man sighed. "They didn't have time to study it, you see," he said slowly. "The patient only lived 3 days after catching the fever." 

* * *

Misty couldn't believe her ears. "_What!?_" She tried to lunge at the doctor, but Brock restrained her. "Are you telling me you haven't got _any_ medicine for Ash!?" 

"Take it easy, young lady," Daniel said, in a futile attempt to calm her down. "You see -- " 

"I _don't_ see!" Misty broke free of Brock's hold and marched over to where Ash tossed restlessly on the cot. "You listen to me right now, Ash Ketchum! If you dare to even _think_ of dying, I'll knock you into the next century!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Now _wake up_ before I get _really_ mad!!!!" 

"Misty..." Brock moved forward, but Daniel held out a hand. He was watching the scene curiously. 

"Uh..." A groan escaped Ash. 

Misty was relentless. "You... still... owe... me... a bike!" she shouted, in time with her shaking of Ash's whole upper body. 

"Ai... yi... yi... Mis... ty... sto... pit...!" 

Misty dropped him in surprise. "You're awake!" 

Ash glared at her. "Who could sleep through _that_?" He looked around suddenly, and forgot Misty altogether. "Hey... where are we?" 

"We took you to a healer," Brock explained. 

"A healer?" Ash blinked. "What for?" 

"What for? You've been unconscious!" Brock looked at him incredulously. "Are you saying you don't even feel sick?" 

"Mmm... no. I feel fine." Ash looked over at Misty, who was slowly simmering. "Hey, what's wrong with Misty?" 

"What's wrong? _What's wrong!?_" Misty loomed over Ash, fire in her eyes. "I've been worried sick, and you feel _fine!?_ You're supposed to be _dying!!!_" 

Ash blinked. "You want me to die?" 

"Arrgh!" Misty raised her fist. "You little...!" 

"Wait!" Daniel zipped in between Misty and Ash. "He's still in a delicate condition! Be careful!" 

"Delicate condition?" Brock restrained Misty. "But Ash says he feels fine!" 

"I do!" Ash protested. He looked back at Misty, who seemed on the verge of ripping him to shreds any minute. "Uh... I mean, I feel sick." He pretended to flop back theatrically, shutting his eyes. "Ohh, I think I'm dying." He opened an eye to see if Misty was feeling less homicidal. 

The healer ignored him. "You feel fine becaue you're not the one who has the disease!" he announced, as if that explained everything. 

"What... but..." Brock scratched his head in confusion. 

"This is getting _re-e-eally_ stupid," Misty informed them, almost ominously. "If Ash doesn't have the disease, who does?" 

"I'll get to that," the healer said placantingly. "Let me finish that story I started, and I'll explain." He looked around to make sure that no one would interrupt. "All right, good. Where was I? Ah, yes, Melanna." He cleared his throat. 

"At 16 years old, Melanna was elected a village princess. It's a primitive sort of custom, but it set her more or less above most others in importance. When she was 20 years old, Melanna fell in love with a simple village boy, Gared. It was the typical situation: two star-crossed lovers so preoccupied with each other that they could not even comprehend the world around them." 

Misty had lost her angry look, and her eyes were shining. "That's so beautiful!" she sighed. 

"What's beautiful about having your brains slowly leak out your ears whenever you see some girl?" Ash muttered. 

Misty glared at him. "You'd need a brain first to have it leak out your ears!" 

"Shh!" Brock glared at them. "Let him finish!" 

"Thank you." Daniel straightened. "The problem that the two encountered was, predictably enough, rank. Gared didn't consider himself worthy of Melanna because she was a princess and he was only a peasant. So he set off to train pokemon and become great." 

"Sounds like Ash," Misty commented. 

"Well, I'm not in love with some stupid girl!" Ash retorted. 

A look from the healer silenced them. "On his way back to claim his princess, Gared somehow picked up this fever. He insisted on traveling still, but didn't make it back to the village. About a mile from the limits, they found his body." 

"Oh, that's sad!" Misty's eyes showed sympathy. 

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "What happened to those poor pokemon he was training?" 

"Ash!" Misty glared. 

"I don't know about the pokemon," the healer answered. "But Melanna went mad with grief. The day after Gared was found, they discovered Melanna at the foot of the cliff she'd thrown herself off of." 

"Oh!" Misty's eyes filled with tears. 

"That's a real sad story," Ash said. "But what does it have to do with me?" 

"Where were you when you first fell unconscious?" the healer asked, ignoring his question. "About a mile out of town, maybe?" 

Brock and Misty glanced at each other. "About that," Brock admitted. 

"You were close to where Gared was buried," Daniel remarked. "And when you two carried him through the village, did he say or do anything odd?" 

"Actually, that's when he started talking about 'Melanna'," Misty said, biting her lip. 

"I did?" 

Daniel nodded. "_You_ do not have the disease," he said, with finality. "But you are carrying the spirit of one who died from it. And the results will be the same." 

TO BE CONTINUED...

  


  
Don't you guys just hate me? 

So, is anyone enjoying this so far? *crickets are heard chirping* 

Well, I guess that answers that. 

C'mon, people, REVIEW!!!! I don't want to be hearing any crickets, so speak up! (Hah, I know I'm in a weird mood -- oh well...) 

C'ya!   
~Mishakal~ 


	3. A Spirited Recovery

**The Princess and the Pokemon Trainer**   
By Mishakal 

  
A/N: Well, this is the final part of the series. Everybody's happy. I know _I_ am. *sigh* I liked my other series better. Oh well. This is overdone, totally corny, and not very original. But Ash and Misty kiss! Doesn't that make it all worth it? (well, it would for me but I'm easy to please!) Anyway, on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The end. *smirks at any and all people who may have clicked on this story just to read the disclaimer* Hah! 

  


  
**Part 3: A Spirited Recovery**

  


"What!?" Brock, Misty and Ash all said at once. 

The healer fixed them with a stare. "If you don't believe me, wait the three days. I would advise against it, however." 

"But what does this Gared guy want with me?" Ash asked, looking partly confused and partly nervous. 

"I don't know yet," Daniel confessed. "But I have a way to find out." 

"Uh... what are you going to do?" Ash watched him nervously. 

"Just hold still," the healer said, his voice almost ominous in its attempt to be calming. "This won't hurt a _bit!_" He suddenly spun around quickly and jabbed a needle into Ash's arm. 

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!" Ash howled, jumping about three feet in the air. "Hey! What'd you do that fo -- uhhh..." His eyelids drooped, and he flopped back onto the cot. 

"Hey!" Misty protested. 

"Why did you do that?" Brock demanded. 

"Well, you can't expect me to do this while he's still conscious, can you?" Daniel explained, almost defensively. "The part that's still him would be getting in the way." 

"Oh..." Misty looked anxiously at Ash. "Well, I still don't li -- AAAAAA!!!" She shrieked and pointed. "His eyes are open! I thought you said he was asleep!" 

"Ah!" The healer leaned over to look at Ash. "So it worked!" 

Ash's eyes shifted to look at him. "You wished to contact me, medicine man? I'm here. Alone," he added bitterly. 

"Ash?" Misty questioned. 

Brock shook his head. "That's not Ash. It's that ghost. It's got to be." 

"Why did you choose to share this boy's body?" Daniel asked, ignoring Brock and Misty. "You'll kill him if you stay too long." 

"Not my intention," Ash said dispassionately. "I was calling for my princess, and his dreams interfered. There is only one way I can leave now." 

"How?" Misty demanded, shoving the healer aside. 

"Find Melanna's spirit, and bring her to me," Ash answered. "Until we are together, we must remain in our earthbound state. Once I've found her, I will be able to leave." 

"Find her spirit?" Misty repeated. 

"How do we do that?" Brock asked. 

"A female nearby will be suited to carry her, even as I am being carried. Find this female. Melanna will know her." 

"How do we do that?" Misty wanted to know. 

"I think I know." Brock turned to Daniel. "You say this girl was a village princess. So does that mean she has a grave in the village?" 

The healer nodded. "Of course." 

"Then we're probably supposed to get this girl near it, so Melanna's ghost can become part of her, like Gared is with Ash. So to find out who this girl is, we'll have to get all of them to go into the general area and see which who attracts the spirit's attention." 

"Oh great," Misty commented, with a sigh. 

"Is that right?" Brock asked, ignoring her. 

"Correct." Ash nodded. "I'd suggest you hurry. You haven't much time, you know. This boy is a great deal younger than I was when I caught the disease. It may be harder on him." 

"We'll do our best," Misty promised, eyes blazing with determination. Brock nodded. 

"Best of luck, then. I'll give you your friend back." Ash's eyes closed again, and he was still. 

"Here." Daniel handed Brock a slip of paper. "Go straight to the chieftan and give him this. He'll get all the girls from the village to help you." 

"Help him what?" Ash asked groggily, struggling into a sitting position. "Did I miss something?" 

"Well, you kind of had to," Misty told him. "We're all going into the village again, so you'd better wake up a little more." 

"No, he won't have to." The healer shook his head. "He's not going." 

"Why not?" Ash asked, instantly awake. 

"You're a very sick young man," was the answer. "I'm not going to allow you to worsen your condition, particularly not in this case." 

Ash blinked. "Huh?" 

"Then I'm going to stay too!" Misty announced. She glared at the healer. "If you think we're leaving him alone with a stranger, you're crazy!" 

"I'll go," Brock said. "We won't need more than one person for this job anyway." He grinned at Ash. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be back before you know it, with the ghost of a village princess!" 

Ash stared at Brock's retreating figure in confusion. "What did he mean by that?" 

Misty sighed. "I guess I can explain it to you," she decided. "We've probably got lots of time." 

* * *

Brock stared at the group of girls assembled with a considerable amount of dismay. _There must be hundreds of them! This is going to take forever!_

The chieftan pointed to a large stone statue. "This marks her resting place," he told Brock. "Perhaps each girl should take a turn to touch the statue?" 

"Good idea." Brock mentally sighed. _So much for the afternoon!_ He faced the crowd again. "Well, let's get to it." 

* * *

Ash watched Misty dip the cloth into her container of water. "That water's not too cold, is it?" he asked, wincing a bit. 

"It's freezing," Misty answered pleasantly, and brushed the thoroughly soaked cloth across Ash's left cheek. 

"Yikes!!!" He shuddered violently, then scowled at her. "Do you have to do that? It feels horrible!" 

"Well," Misty answered, continuing to dab at Ash's face. "It wasn't my idea. You have a fever, whether you can feel it or not, and this is supposed to help." 

"You don't have to enjoy it so much," Ash muttered sulkily. 

"Just be quiet and hold still!" Misty replied irritably. "It won't kill you, you know!" 

"I guess not." Ash sighed, and gave in. He felt very tired -- too tired to argue. Of course, he couldn't let Misty know that. "Hey, Misty, there's something I've been wondering." 

"Mmm... what, Ash?" She lightly brushed the cloth across his face again, making him shiver from more than just the cold. 

"If I'm carrying this Gared guy, and he's in love with that princess, does that mean I have to be in love with the girl who carries her?" 

Misty frowned. "Of course not! That's ridiculous, Ash! You won't even know this girl!" She pulled back the cloth, scowling. "It better not be true," she muttered, under her breath. 

Ash leaned forward. "What'd you say, Misty?" 

"Nothing." Misty sighed. "Lie down, Ash. You're going to knock yourself unconscious again." 

"OK." Ash flopped back down. "Oh, there's something else I was wondering." 

"What?" 

"Does this healer have any ice cream?" Ash gave her an attempt at an endearing smile. "I'm too sick to check, so... bring me back a double-scoop of chocolate, will you, Misty?" 

Misty gave him a hard look. "If you weren't about to die, I'd kill you myself," she snapped, getting up to check the kitchen. 

* * *

"OK, who's next?" Brock faced the group of girls with a growing apprehension. A starry-eyed little 10-year-old hopped up to meet him. 

"Is the guy we're supposed to cure very handsome?" she squeaked hopefully. "I heard that whoever wins this gets to marry him! Is that true?" 

"Uh... I don't think so." Brock heroically kept in a laugh at the thought of what Ash's face would look like if he thought he had to get married. "But, as for handsome, er..." He pictured Ash's messy hair and the face he made when Pikachuu thunder-shocked him. "Uhh, yes," he lied. "He's very handsome." 

The girl clapped her hands. "Oh, I hope I'm the one!" she squealed. 

_I don't,_ Brock thought, glancing nervously back at the rest. _With my luck, the right girl will be at the end of the line._

He sighed and dropped back into a chair. He was too tired to even find any of these girls pretty any more -- a miracle for him. 

"I should've stayed to help Ash," Brock muttered, under his breath. "And made Misty do this part." 

* * *

"I should've gone to find that girl," Misty muttered, under her breath. "And made Brock do this part." 

She looked up from cleaning chocolate ice cream off the floor, and sighed. Ash was dead to the world, one arm splayed out across the bed to drape over the edge. _Well, at least he's not muttering in his sleep._

Absently, Misty trailed her fingers over Ash's flushed cheek. "You're going to be OK, Ash," she promised him softly. "Don't you even think about dying on me yet, or I'll..." She left the threat hanging and sighed again, staring at his face. "You just stay alive, OK?" 

He smiled a little in his sleep, as if he heard her. 

"So, how are things going?" Daniel asked, coming in behind her. 

Misty jumped guiltily. "Oh!" She stood and tried an appealing smile. "Fine! I mean, Ash fell asleep and dropped his ice cream on the floor, but other than that, things are going great!" 

The healer shrugged. "It's all right." He looked down at Ash. "Hmm. He seems stable." He smiled faintly at Misty. "I would suggest you let him wake up on his own this time." 

Misty blushed. "Oh -- of course." 

"I am curious," Daniel said, giving her a penetrating stare, "as to why you haven't tried to become the carrier for Melanna's spirit yourself." 

Misty frowned. "I wouldn't be the one." 

"Why not?" 

She started to say something, then stopped. "Well... I just woudn't, that's all!" 

"Have you tried?" 

"No, but..." Misty looked at Ash's face again, then sighed and stood up. "All right, fine. You want proof? I'll go over there right now and show you." She marched out of the room. "I'll be right back." 

Daniel smiled. "Not alone, though, I expect." 

* * *

"Brock!" 

The Rock Pokemon Trainer didn't even look up from where he sat slumped over in his seat. "Next," he said dully. 

"Brock, I want to try!" Misty announced firmly, not noticing his lack of enthusiasm. "And I've got to get back to Ash, so I'm just going to have to butt in line!" She strode directly toward the statue. 

"Misty!" Brock sat up. "But..." 

His words were cut off. Misty pressed her hands against the smooth rock surface. At once, a bright light exploded into being, and Brock yelled and covered his eyes. 

"Misty?" 

"Not right now, Brock." Her voice was entranced. "I..." She trailed off, and didn't speak again. 

Brock risked a glance. The light was gone, but so was Misty. In her place, the shimmery image of a stunningly beautiful young woman stood. She turned to look at Brock. 

"Huh..." Brock stared. "She's... beautiful..." He gazed at her wonderingly. "Hey, can I have your phone number? What's your name?" 

She smiled. "Melanna." 

* * *

Ash's eyes snapped open. "She's coming!" 

Daniel smiled. "Well, it's about time." 

"Look away," Ash gasped, just before he started to glow with a blinding intensity. "I've got to... become real... for a while." 

"What?" The healer looked back, but Ash was gone. In his place was a tall man with sandy hair and green eyes. Daniel gaped. 

"I have to go to meet her," Gared told him. He smiled. "Thank you for your help, medicine man." 

"O-Of course." Daniel watched Gared leave the room. "My pleasure. Ah... good luck in the future." He flopped back into his chair. "I don't remember any fever patients with _these_ symptoms," he gulped. 

* * *

"Gared!" 

Brock had to run to keep up, as Melanna suddenly rushed forward. He stared in disbelief as she threw herself into the arms of a tall man who'd been coming toward them. 

"Melanna, my princess," the man murmured, holding her close. They both seemed to have a shimmery aura around them. Brock rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things. It was as if the love that these two had for each other was being made overwhelmingly obvious to the world. 

"Oh Gared," Melanna responded happily. "Finally!" She clutched his arms and buried her face in his chest. 

Brock scratched his head. "Ash?" he tried, barely whispering. "Uh... Misty?" 

The pair turned to smile at him. "No worries, Trainer," Melanna told him. "We'll leave in a moment, and release them. Thank you." She smiled, and held her lover closer. 

Gared leaned down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss, and their image blurred and faded. In their place stood Ash and Misty, arms around each other and lips pressed together clumsily. In a daze, they broke apart and stared at each other. They didn't seem to realize where they were. 

Brock grinned, and leaned against a tree, waiting for them to become aware of what they were doing. 

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" They both yelled, jumping back at the same time. 

Ash pinched himself frantically. "This is just another dream! That's right, another dream! Wake up! Wake up!" He looked up to see Misty and Brock staring at him. "Uh... something tells me it's not a dream this time..." 

"This time?" Brock raised an eyebrow. "And just how many times have you dreamed of kissing girls?" 

Ash blinked. "No, just Mist..." He slapped a hand to his mouth, realizing his mistake. "GAH! Forget I said that!" 

"Oh, of course!" Brock laughed. "Just Misty. I should've known." 

"You dream about kissing me?" Misty said incredulously. There was just the faintest hint of triumph in her eyes. 

"They're nightmares, not dreams!" Ash shot back, face red. "And _you_ kissed _me_, remember?" Disturbingly enough, _he_ could remember every detail. _I did not enjoy that kiss! I did NOT enjoy it!_

"I did not!" Misty retorted indignantly. 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Hah!" Misty smugly crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you admitt it!" 

"No fair!" Ash protested. "You tricked me!" 

"Hey, is it _my_ fault you're stupid!" 

"I am not!" 

Brock chuckled softly, and sat with his back against a tree. "Well, nice to know that things are back to normal," he grinned. 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Hah!" 

"ARGH!!" 

Definitely back to normal. 

THE END

  


  
*grumbles* I hate endings. That was even worse than last time! Oh well, I've moved on. Review, and all that other good stuff! 

I've got another story going right now! *jumps up and down* I've been writing like crazy! It's soooooo good! I just love it! (I hate this one, btw) Just wait until I finish it and type it out! Yay yay YAY! 

The next story is going to be funnier. I promise. Plus, it's interesting and exciting. Expect an appearance from Team Rocket, an experiment in chemistry gone horribly wrong, and total and utter CHAOS! *insert evil laugh here* 

Well, review this story if you want to see the next one! *grin* A lack of good reviews tends to discourage me. 

C'ya!   
~Mishakal~ 

Oh yeah, and if you have any good ideas for a story or whatever, email me! Please please PLEASE!!!! 

galaxy_girl34@hotmail.com 


End file.
